tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 115
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 116|Next Episode -->]] Date: August 20th, 2010 Length: '''2:26:27 '''Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler W. Special Guest(s): Intro: '''Boyz N The Hood '''Closing Words: '''Tyler- No you can't. '''Closing Song: '''Sole Signal - Devastation's Doorway ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Console Launch Games *Kane and Lynch 2 Super Review Notable Facts: *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World was awesome!!!!! *9:04-10:06 The Expendables SPOILERS! *Chris quit college...twice. *Mikel caught his first case of Tendonitis from the Dreamcast after playing Mark of the Wolves. *Tyler never played Maro 64. *An individual Tetris block is called a Tetromino. *75% of Segment 2 is comprised of Chess music *Brett owns a baby's dick at home on a stand. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **What about DuckTales? Oh, I thought you said Launchpad games. **If you seen the Expendables, you already saw it again. **I'm gonna play with a couple of toddlers, throw back a couple of Robotussin, playing some Halos. **It's Da Cunt, he's a rapper. **How many cells phones do you need? That's right. You only need one. **I want Tetris Fart with a semen mic. **Putting the Tiger handheld games in sunlight exposes all the combinations of the game. **Kane and Lynch 2 got a 64? Is everyone in the industry going to get fired? **Several other companies and territories but we sell for NO RUBLES! **Duck Hunt. That's a rapper. **Some of you will come back, some of you will not. But know, that you have died for a greater cause! CHESS!!!!!!!!! **I'll fuck you in the nostrils. All six of them. Or combine them all and put my dick in it. **On Voice Acting career: ***She doesn't HAVE a Voice Acting career, she's a WAITRESS! ***Mikel:Maybe you should have been a waitress. ***I AM A WAITRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Brett Elston **After comparing PSP installs to DragonBall Z: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" **64 single-handedly kept me fron being a Nirvana listening shithead, all of you here. What!! **Ever played Chess on a unicycle!? Chris: D'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! **Well it says that you have AIDS fingers now. **I would love to hear Randy Savage talk in a family style setting. **You kids don't appreciate Mario 64 like I do. **Super Mario Brothers set the stage of why Mario 64 blew my ass out of the water. **When I try, no one cares. **You're right no one listened to Kurt Cobain after he died. **Sword waggling is dumb, and is always dumb. Horrible idea. DON'T DO IT ANYMORE! AND THE MOVE IS GOING TO DO IT FOR YEARS! *Mikel Reparaz **To Tyler after hearing he never played Mario 64: "What the fuck is wrong with you?" **Gyromite and The Cunt. **After Wikiparaz-ing Chris on Ratchet & Clank: "A BUTT IS NOT A DICK. YES!!! YES, I WIN, IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!" **It looks like it fucked a billion girls! **Life is too fucking short to be taken aloof by entertainment. **This tastes like if you combined roofing tar and beer. **That's gay and retarded. ***Chris "God, I got an erection." **I gave Kane and Lynch 2 a 7. ***Chris "You just saved your job." **The judge said dicks going in butts is suspended. *Tyler Wilde **Russian accent* Everybody has Tetris, only videogame though! ***Soviet Russia game licenses YOU! ***If I could cut into a Maple tree and suck on its teet. ***1:37:10-1:37:54 Peter Molineux impersonation. **"Don't get ahead of yourself. Dicks go in butts." 1:27:22 **Dick Cock. **I fucked 20 million girls." **I'm uncomfortable around kids. I don't know how to talk to them or interact with them. ***Chris "Or sleep with them." **No Parabolas. ***Chris "No Tool songs?" Question of the Week: What's the game you played the most on vacation? *Brett- Pokemon:Diamond *Chris- Red Dead Redemption *Mikel- PenguinLand and Simpsons Camp Deadly on Game Boy in Spain. Desperate to at least play a game. *Tyler- Super Metroid Link: Episode 114 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 116|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010